the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler
Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler is a major character who appears in: The Swords of the King, and The Defenders. He's the the fallen Nazi commander who was suddenly transported to a new world where he became one of the five wizards of the world. Appearance Hitler's appearance has drastically changed after his transportation to Endaria. He was initially dressed in a Wizard's robe, but after trying to help a group of horse keepers with their horses, he accidentally turned his head into that of a horse. His head also later became Grumiofied. No matter how his face changes, his toothbrush moustache always remains. Synopsis History Born in Austria-Hungary on Earth in 1889, Hitler was the leader of Germany and the Nazi party, as a dictator. He frequently denounced the Jews in his youth, which resulted in him starting the holocaust, during the second world war, when he was elected chancellor of Germany in 1993. Hitler's popularity among his people was mainly pushed by his auto-biography, Mein Kampf (my struggle), which was written during his imprisonment. As the leader of Germany, Hitler pushed the country on viciously into war, but even within his alliance, he proved to not be a match for the large numbers he was up against. Most people assume that Hitler and his wife, Eva Braun, committed suicide, but he was, in fact, interrupted by Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, after his family's death. He was flung into a portal, where he ended up in this world. At first he was alone and disgusted by most creatures, but, now in this new world, he began to try spread Nazism, in this communist world. During his time in this world, Hitler had spent a lot of his time on an island, training under the world's current Taco Wizard, in order to become the next one, he was quickly awarded the title, upon his master's death, due to the fact he had more experience than any other pupil. The Swords of the King - Chapter 1: Dragon's Den After being hit around the head and imprisoned by Levi Roots, Hitler was the first to escape the chains, and he also single handedly defeated the guards, allowing the team to escape. The Swords of the King - Chapter 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler had a lot of misses, but assisted the team greatly in picking open locks, however he picked his weight up in the final battle against Blalin. The Swords of the King - Chapter 3: Jekyll and Hyde Hitler solved the mystery fairly quick, simply by reading Poe Dameron's mind, who was trying desperately not to reveal his identity. The team then swiftly defeated the evil within him, but at the cost of Poe's life. The Swords of the King - Chapter 4: NORMAN During the party at Poe Dameron's house, Hitler crossed paths with Mexican Batman, where they strangely became quite good friends. The two went on thot patrol and succeeded in killing on thots within the area. After being informed about their next quest, Mexican Batman and Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler investigated the sightings of one of three thot queens. They ultimately defeated her, increasing the bond they shared. When the party settled in a house, owned by a nice stable-hand, Hitler and the Outsider watched the movie Logan, while X-2Norm charged into the house. They engaged in battle, where the two turned out victorious, but Hitler was distraught to find not only Mexican Batman dead, but also Rhakim Khan. After finally taking the boy with black hair to the university, Tonald Drump stood there with two hooded figuers. Upon reveal, the party realised that they were Mexican Batman and Poe Dameron. In exchange for either the Bat mobile and Poe Dameron's jacket or the boy with black hair's life, they could bring one person back to life. Blinded by his own desire, Hitler demanded that he take the boy with black hair for Mexican Batman, but Drump decieved them and shot the boy with black hair and Mexican Batman. The party backed Hitler up in his fight for vengeance by killing Tonald Drump with him. They were victorious, but they had to face Disco Norm's anger. Norman was defeated, but the team was deeply saddened by the loss of many allies. The Defenders Hitler appeared in the Defenders, giving them the order to rob a bank, after seeing their worth by beating Johnny McShlong. Powers & Abilties Powerful Magic Due to be a devoted disciple of the great Taco Wizard, Hitler's magical prowess is incredibly strong. His most favoured spell is Poison Spray. Immortality Since Aku sent him through space and time into Endaria, the rate at which Hitler ages was completely halted. Gallery TacoWizardFührer.png|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster JustNotAGoodPicture.jpg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler (1st edition render) TSOTK Horse.jpg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler in the swords of the King poster TNWH1.png|Unused Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game TNWH2.png|Unused Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game Trivia * Though they find the quest nostalgic, the player behind Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler dislikes the character, finding him unfunny and a bit tasteless. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Swords of the King Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:The Defenders